The Day We Met
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: AU Based in my SBB universe.  The first time Shinji and Ichigo meet.


Etta pulled on Shinji's hair, yanking him back to a sitting position so she could finish braiding it. Shinji grabbed the back of his head and frowned at the floor in front of him.

"Why ya gotta pull so hard?" he asked petulantly and Etta sighed.

"'cos we're in'a hurry, Shin-chan. Ya start at yer new school today and we want ya ta make a good first impression."

Shinji pouted. "They're all jus' gonna call me a girl like they always do."

Etta sighed again and tied off the end of Shinji's hair before turning him around to face her.

"And if ya pull down yer pants ta show them ya ain't, again, I'mma spank yer little bottom till ya can't sit fer a week, ne?"

Shinji giggled and watched his mother smile a bit; he loved her smile so much. She hadn't smiled much since his father had died. Neither of them had. Before the sadness could loom over them though Etta stood up and wandered off to find Shinji's paperwork for school. Shinji was five years old, nearly six, and he was starting at his new school today. He hadn't wanted to change schools but the last one had unceremoniously kicked him out after his last stunt. He hadn't been _trying_ to kill the hamster. Really. It had just jumped out of his hands and ran off without him. By the time he'd managed to find it the stray cats had gotten to it and his teacher had told Etta that Shinji wasn't allowed back in class anymore.

Etta came back in the living room and ushered Shinji out to the car and they were off. Shinji watched the scenery outside the car window as his mother drove and sighed to himself. He wanted to stay home with his mother. He didn't want to go to school anymore. School was stupid anyway. But Etta had insisted that her son needed to be socialized and here they were.

Etta pulled up to the curb and parked, shutting off the car and taking a deep breath before stepping out and helping Shinji cross the street. Shinji's small hand fit into hers so well, and if she were being honest with herself she would have admitted that homeschooling him was her ideal. But she knew that wasn't fair to Shinji. The school was large and, it being the first day, it was packed with parents. And, just like it was everywhere they went in Japan, they were the only ones there with shining golden hair. Heads turned, people whispered and Etta did her best at shutting it all out. Shinji clung to her hand tightly as they made their way through the crowded hallway to his classroom and his soft brown eyes followed the groups of screaming children that passed them by. This school was so much bigger than his last one.

"Here we are, Shin-chan." Etta said, pulling to a stop in front of an open slider door.

Shinji peeked inside and frowned. "I don't wanna."

Etta chuckled and shook her head. "You'll be fine."

"Still don't wanna." Shinji pouted.

Etta pulled Shinji inside the room, shaking his hand loose so she could go speak with his teacher and Shinji stood by the door, scowling at the room and the children in it. He crossed his little arms over his chest and tried to appear bigger than he was but no one was paying him any attention anyway. He was about to run to his mother's side when another parent and child walked into the room, the child crying freely and the mother smiling down at him.

"Come now, Ichigo. It's fine." A soft feminine voice spoke and Shinji's head snapped to her first.

"I want you to stay with me!" the boy cried.

The woman chuckled quietly and bent down to kiss her son's forehead before leaving him near Shinji to go speak with the teacher. Shinji watched her leave before he turned to regard the boy that had come in with her. His eyes went wide at the color of the hair and he cocked his head to the side.

"Yer hair's like an orange."

The little boy turned to him, tears and snot on his face and Shinji burst out laughing.

"Don't... don't laugh at me." The orange haired boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Why're you cryin'?"

The boy frowned and looked over to where his mother was standing and laughing with a couple other parents.

"I don't wanna go to school."

Shinji nodded gravely. "Yeah me neither. Wanna leave?"

The boy looked back and Shinji and shook his head. "We'd get in trouble."

Shinji shrugged and sighed. "So what's yer name?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki."

Shinji nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Shinji. Shinji Hirako."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at the hand stretched out to him as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"You're… you're a _boy_?" Ichigo asked innocently and Shinji frowned.

"Yeah I'mma boy. Wan' me ta prove it?"

"Shin-chan! What'd I tell ya 'bout that?"

Both Shinji and Ichigo's heads snapped up and Etta gave her son a short, disapproving look before smiling at the boys.

"Did you make a friend already, Shin-chan?" Etta asked and Shinji shrugged.

"He won't shake my hand." Shinji said in German and Ichigo watched him speak as if he were fascinated by the words.

"Shin-chan, what did I tell you?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and kicked at the floor. "Japanese people don't really shake hands and don't talk German at school."

Shinji's monotone answer made his mother giggle a little and he looked up at her with a smile. He loved his mother's laughter. Another woman walked up beside Etta and smiled sweetly.

"Hello. Is this your son?"

Shinji almost jumped for joy at having been recognized immediately as a boy and Etta grinned widely.

"Yes, it is. Shinji Hirako, and I'm his mother, Etta Hirako."

The woman smiled and bowed slightly. "Well this one is mine, Ichigo, and I am Masaki Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As the women began to chat, Ichigo, suddenly much more talkative, turned to Shinji and looked him up and down before opening his mouth.

"Why is your hair so long?" Ichigo asked and Shinji chewed on his lip a moment before answering.

"'cos it's pretty."

Ichigo frowned. "But… you look kinda like a girl."

"Do not! I'm all boy!" Shinji shouted and Etta sank to her haunches in front of him.

"Stop it. Right now."

Masaki chuckled breathily and sank down beside Etta. "Ichigo, don't say rude things."

"Sorry." Ichigo looked at the floor for a moment before looking back and Shinji to apologize. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Shinji said in German before kissing his mother's cheek and wandering off.

Ichigo looked up at Etta with wonder on his face and out of nowhere the woman smiled at him and poked him on the nose before she stood and spoke to Ichigo's mother.

"I hope our sons can be friends." She said brightly.

Masaki smiled back and nodded her head. "Yes. I do too."

* * *

A/N Had the urge to write about the first time Ichi and Shin-chan met so... here ya go, lol.

Enjoy~

~Penny


End file.
